1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lighting devices and, more particularly, to a movable light bar assembly having a solar module.
2. Description of Related Art
Of all sources of energy, electricity is the most convenient in transmission. As electric appliances become more and more popular, and computers take on an indispensable role in our daily lives, the consumption of electricity, which is derived mainly from wind power, hydraulic power, or by burning petroleum, natural gas, or garbage, has increased significantly in amount as well as in duration, and yet energy resources of these forms are exhaustible. On the other hand, solar energy is the most easily accessible and the least expensive of all natural energy sources and is inexhaustible on a sunny day. In order to utilize solar energy, a wide variety of solar lamps are now available that use silicon chips as an energy-capturing interface for converting light energy into electricity, wherein the currently applicable conversion rate is approximately 12% to 17%. Therefore, electric appliances such as street lamps, garden lamps, and certain household lighting devices that use a relatively small amount of electricity and are used only at night can be so configured as to capture solar energy during the day and store the captured solar energy for later use. While many solar lamps have been proposed in recent years, some of them are structurally integrated with existing lamps such that the resultant lamp assemblies suffer from low durability, despite the high luminosity obtained. In other designs where solar panels are installed separately from the lamps, the solar panels and the lamps are often difficult to build and esthetically incompatible with the surroundings; furthermore, each design has a unique configuration that allows little flexibility in assembly, let alone major modifications. In short, the conventional solar devices have limited applicability and adaptability. Hence, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive research so as to develop a lighting device that not only meets practical needs but also overcomes the shortcomings of the conventional solar devices.